The practice of snow removal by machines has been in existence for many decades. The earliest mode of removal of snow has been through the use of hand held tools such as shovels and spades. Eventually snow throwers which are capable of shooting a stream of snow were developed and they are powered either by gas engines or electric motors. The other mode of displacing snow is to use snow plows attached to vehicles. All these operations require physical maneuvering of the equipments or driving a vehicle. This is physically straining and also is considered a health hazard. People having heart attack during shoveling snow is not uncommon. Physically weak, disabled, and handicapped people find it very difficult to shovel the snow or even use snow powered snow throwers. During a prolonged snow it is hard to maintain the driveway free of snow all the times. There are no simple systems that are available in today's market for a simple house hold to solve the above mentions problems and inconveniences.
The objective of the current invention is to minimize the maneuvering of the equipments other a simple setup and removal. The operation can be done remotely and also by carried out by a programmable computer. The user need not be in the open during the operation and can control the operation from inside a car or home. The other objective of the invention is to eliminate or reduce emissions and noise pollution caused by gasoline engines.